Obsession
by rennomiya
Summary: His cute little innocent girlfriend likes Yaoi! One-shot. RyoSaku fluff.


**Obsession**

By: rennomiya

She was obsessed. Yes, truly, deeply, wonderfully obsessed.

She's obsessed with the infamous OT5 of The Prince of Tennis Series.

She nervously scrolled down the page in the internet. As she was in the middle of the page, she nosebleed as soon as she saw The Picture.

Of course she knew what she's doing is wrong, but she's got no choice. Blame all of her current obsessions to Osakada Tomoka, her best friend. She just hopes her boyfriend wouldn't find out about this…

"What are you doing?" the arrogant voice of a tennis prince suddenly asked as he popped out like a mushroom from behind his clumsy girl.

Instinctually, she closed the laptop in surprise. She nervously faced her boyfriend, "N-Nothing much. W-Why did you suddenly sneak up on me like that?"

The prince looked suspiciously at her, "Did not. I knocked but you didn't answer."

"O-Oh," the girl laughed nervously. "W-Well then… I b-better g-go now," she stood up and carried the laptop with her, ready to leave the library.

"Wait," his voice was mean and cold.

And that was enough to stop the girl's next actions. "Y-Yes?"

"That loud-mouthed friend of yours," he paused and glared at the girl, "she said you were recently obsessing on using the internet."

Think of an excuse, quick!

"O-Of course! It's for my schoolwork!" Whew. Hope he'd buy that one.

"Oh yeah?" the prince challenged on, "She did mention about surfing the net to look at _guys."_

The girl sweat dropped continuously.

The prince walked closer to her in suspense slow motion.

"Ryuzaki," he called as he leaned closer to her, "am I not that satisfying enough for you?"

The nervous sweat drop continued.

"Who are these guys you're obsessing at?"

Nervous brown eyes met cold amber ones.

"Give me that," the prince snatched the laptop away from his girlfriend's hand and opened it despite the latter's protest.

The prince, at first, was actually expecting some erotic site filled with erotic men in their erotic poses that somehow attract perverted women.

What he didn't expect was…

Him, monkey king, the sadistic tensai, the emperor and the Seigaku captain in one picture… doing something _erotic _together… inside the tennis court nonetheless!

His cute little innocent girlfriend likes Yaoi!

The prince blushed and shut the laptop close as quick as his reflexes can. Thinking back, which he hated by the way, that picture was obviously edited. He turned to his girlfriend furiously. "What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This?" he asked coldly.

The girl laughed nervously and was about to run away when the prince grabbed her collar. "Don't. You. Ever. Run!"

The girl dropped her head in defeat.

"Ryoma-kun," she looked guiltily at him, "it's not only you five that I search about… I also look at the other pairs…"

"Boy to boy?"

"S-Sometimes MomoAn…" she admitted truthfully.

"Tennis players?"

"The whole cast…"

The prince looked at her in accusation, "Even extras?"

"S-Sometimes…"

The prince glared coldly at her again, "Why?"

Because you all look hot together, that's why! So forbiddingly hot together! "B-Because… a-as your girlfriend I should know how you interact with your opponents…?" she said uncertainly.

The prince opened the laptop in front of his girl. "And you think that this is how I interact!"

She gulped. "Y-Yes…?"

"Who made this picture anyway!" he asked angrily and scrolled the page down, only to find more erotic pictures with all of them.

It was then and there that he knows he won't be able to look at them the same way he used to.

"And why am I kissing the Monkey King in this one!" the prince yelled angrily. Oh and look, there's a picture there with Tezuka-buchou on top of Fuji-senpai… and Sanada and Atobe… naked o.O… "Ryuzaki," he started in a threatening voice, "don't tell me you support these kinds of things," he looked at her seriously.

She laughed weakly.

Then, the prince smirked, which made the girl look confusedly at him, "Just wait till tomorrow." She stared at the prince as he stood up, ready to leave.

"You'll regret supporting these things…" he said in an intimidating tone.

She heaved a sigh of relief after he was gone.

Oh, wait. He took her laptop with him!

"Saa, Echizen," the tennis tensai said, "You're early today. What happened?"

The tennis prince arrogantly stared at him, "Just can't wait to see my girl."

The tensai tilted his head in confusion. Those arrogant eyes were familiar… that's right… it's not the same arrogant eyes the tennis prince usually has when there's a match about to start…

Those arrogant eyes he had right now meant that he had done something mischievous. "E-Echizen, don't tell me that you—"

"RYOMA-KUN!" the tensai heard a familiar voice yelled. He looked over to where the voice was coming from. It was his coach's granddaughter…

"Ryoma-kun," she called teary-eyed, "G-Gomen ne, I won't do it again! Just delete all those pictures!"

The tensai wondered what's going on.

"Heh?" the tennis prince turned to his girlfriend in fake innocence. "What are you talking about?"

"T-Those pictures! T-The one you replaced the OT5 site's original pictures with!" the girl said as she walked towards the tennis prince timidly.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai, what's going on here?" the powerhouse of Seigaku suddenly asked as he noticed the commotion of the two freshmen.

"Nya? What's up with those lovebirds, nya?" the redhead acrobat asked.

The tensai smiled upon understanding the situation. "OT5," he answered the two newly-arrived regulars.

"Heh?" the powerhouse and acrobat looked at each other confusedly before staring at the tensai in wonder.

Then, the tensai guided the two inside the boy's locker room. He opened his laptop and typed something in the Internet Explorer. After he entered, he turned the laptop around so that the powerhouse and the acrobat would see.

Alas, pictures of their coach's granddaughter and O'chibi in _erotic _poses. And there are tons of them!

The two blushed.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun! I said I'm sorry! Just remove all those pictures of us!"

"There's a site with our pictures?"

"Mou! I know you're the one who did it to get revenge!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please! I'd do anything!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know; anything!"

Their pictures were obviously edited, the tensai thought. But he was proud at his kouhai for taking one step towards the path of being sadistic.

"What's that site for, anyway?" the powerhouse asked after he recovered.

"Oh," the tensai looked at the powerhouse meaningfully, "it's a site for yaoi or shounen-ai fan girls. They paired each and one of us with our own teammates or with the opposing teams," he said calmly.

"N-NYAH!"

"Anything?" the prince looked at his girlfriend.

"Anything…" the girl cried comically on the ground.

"Dewa," he kneeled in front of the girl and tilted her head up. Then, he gave her a quick smack on the lips. "There, that should do it," he said after he stood up.

"T-Then… y-you'll delete all of those pictures?" the girl asked, still blushing because of the tennis prince intimate action.

"No," the prince replied.

The girl cried comically again and walked after him. She tried her best persuade him on deleting those pictures again, but he was as stubborn as he usually is!

"Mou, Ryoma-kun! You promised me you'd delete that if you kiss me!"

"No, I didn't." Well… it _was _technically true.

"D-Demo!" she stomped cutely in front of him.

"Learned your lesson?"

She nodded regretfully.

The prince smirked. "Okay then."

The girl looked up expectantly. He's finally going to delete the pictures?

"Next, I would upload some porn movies… starring Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno."

He said it teasingly… but with a serious face…

The girl blushed ten shades of crimson.

"RYOMA-KUN!"

"Mada mada dane." She needs to change her obsession to RyoSaku from now on.

**.Owari.**

A/N: Well, I was actually supposed to type an update for ADAR, but this thing suddenly came up… so… let this be a pre-update of ADAR one-shot? Haha, *scratches head*

DISCLAIMER APPLIES.

Review, ne?


End file.
